Unhinged
by s16thunderjet
Summary: When I look back on everything that happened during the final battle, I realize that life would have been much simpler if I’d just killed them all...


A Mai Hime Fanfiction:  
"**Unhinged"  
**by: s16thunderjet

When I look back on everything that happened during the final battle, I realize that life would have been much simpler if I'd just killed them all, including my brother. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother with all my heart but he was gone for the better part of my life so I can't really say I know him that much. And really, you think I'd choose my brother's overly girly, close-to-gay smile over Mai's breasts? C'mon. What kind of idiot do you take me for?

But before I lose my entire train of thought to those supple mounds and how much I absolutely love rubbing my face in them, let's talk pros and cons.

Pros? With everyone dead, there would be less drama in the world.

No Natsuki and Shizuru angst, no Yukino despairing with unrequited love and Haruka locking herself in the proverbial closet. No Alyssa being half-crazy and half-naïve, no Yukariko worrying about the fact that she was a nun and yet she was about to give birth. No Akane and Kazuya doing whatever it is that they do, no Akira and Takumi trying to figure out just who was the guy and who was the girl in their relationship. No Shiho endlessly pining for her big brother, no Nao pretending to be a bad ass when she really is just a scared little girl inside. No Midori denying her real age and running away from her future, no Fumi wondering what she would do when the time for Mashiro's departure comes and she is left all alone.

Biggest pro? I wouldn't have to deal with seeing Mai and that bumbling pervert Tate together.

Biggest and seriously, the ONLY con that matters? There's no Mai.

And she's someone I really, REALLY can't live without.

Why? Because I love her, that's why. I love how she takes care of me, even bathes me at times. I love all the delicious food she makes, most especially her ramen. And of course, there are her breasts. 'Nuff said.

Those superficial things aside... What? I know what superficial means. I'm not stupid and neither am I childish. I just... sorta act that way sometimes. OK, lots of times, but it's the easiest way to get Mai's attention, y'know? Especially now that she's been spending most of her time with Tate. It's been really killing me. I guess that's the problem when you fall in love with one of the kindest people in the world. Even though she doesn't really love that idiot, she's being nice to him just because.

Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not delusional. I KNOW she loves me and not him. And thanks to the Carnival, I'm sure I've become her most important person after Takumi. Natsuki agrees with me on this. She said that when she finally realized just who her most important was, Duran returned to her, grew massive and extremely powerful. She said that there's no way Mai could've summoned Kagutsuchi after Takumi and Tate's deaths if her feelings had died with them, her supposed most important persons. She said that Mai's just... confused and maybe scared right now and that she probably thinks that Tate is her most important person because it's easier for things to be that way. No same-gender complications and what not. And if there's anyone who knows about same-gender complications, it's Natsuki.

But back to what I was saying... all those things aside, what I really love most about Mai is the warmth and gentleness that she brings to my life. As clichéd as it may sound, you could say that I've found a home with her and it's something I'm going to fight to keep. One day, I hope to make her realize that she's found a home with me, too.

Crap. I gotta go now. Kendo practice. I hope I get matched up with Tate today so I can beat him up. Would be better if I could just kill him and get it over with but... hey... wait a sec... that's not a bad idea. Hmm...

Not a bad idea at all.

The End

**Author's Notes:  
**Wow. Under 1000 words. This is officially the shortest fanfic I've ever written. Anyways...

First off, I'm not that well-versed in the Mai Hime universe (Otome, Zwei and Sifr included). As this is my first attempt in this fandom and in a first person POV kind of story, I hope you all go easy on me.

Second, please bear in mind that Mikoto's monologue occurs immediately after the battle. This means that even that picnic where everyone is gathered has yet to happen. This also explains why Fumi is worried about the time Mashiro will leave (because she has yet to do so at the time of this monologue).

Lastly, yep, I turned Mikoto into a rambling, psychotic, murdering maniac. Obviously OOC. Please understand that her thoughts, though biased, are not too far from the truth. Or at least, what I personally believe is true in the Mai Hime universe.

One more thing... While this story can stand on its own, it might end up as a prequel to another fanfic I'm currently writing. That one has OOC and angst written all over it; probably the two main reasons why I'm struggling with that story. I'm a happy ending kinda girl... so depressing fics are really a challenged for me to write. I'll just keep my fingers crossed.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below. I would appreciate getting some feedback so that I can incorporate whatever I can learn into the other Mai Hime fanfic I'm writing.

**All Mai Hime characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2009 Shirley Joy Gadia, Mikoto's crazy ramblings found in this story, all rights reserved. **

Thank you!


End file.
